1. Field of the Disclosure
The document relates to a stereoscopic display panel. More particularly, the application relates to a naked-eye type stereoscopic (or namely auto-stereoscopic) display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, as display technology advances, users of displays have become more and more demanding on display quality (such as image resolution, color saturation, and so forth). Nevertheless, in process of purchasing a display, whether the display is able to display stereoscopic images or not has been little by little taken into consideration in addition to high image resolution and high color saturation.
At present, three-dimensional (3D) image display technologies may be roughly categorized into stereoscopic technologies which require a viewer to wear specially designed glasses and naked-eye type stereoscopic (namely auto-stereoscopic) technologies that allow a viewer to directly watch images with naked eyes. The stereoscopic display technologies have been maturely developed and broadly applied to certain fields including military simulation or large-scale entertainment events. However, due to the disadvantages of discomfort and inconvenience, the stereoscopic display technologies are rather difficult to be popularized. Instead, the naked-eye type stereoscopic display technologies have been gradually developed and become the new trend.
In general, according to the naked-eye type stereoscopic display technologies, a polarization switching panel and a lenticular lens array are required to be configured in front of a display panel, such that the image displayed on the display panel can be divided into a left-eye image and a right-eye image. Since the naked-eye type stereoscopic display is mainly constituted by the display panel, the polarization switching panel, and the lenticular lens array, the manufacturing yield of the naked-eye type stereoscopic display may be affected by the yield of the display panel, the yield of the polarization switching panel, the yield of the lenticular lens array, and so on.
Accordingly, how to improve the manufacturing yield of the naked-eye type stereoscopic display and further reduce the manufacturing costs is one of the technical issues to be resolved imminently.